Devices for supporting store displays and other objects are disclosed in the art. For example, Freeman et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,327,376 describes a U-shaped device that engages a ceiling joist and supports an object attached to the lower U portion of the device. Welch U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,525 describes a loop-shaped device, with crossed legs capable of engaging a ceiling panel, which can support an object attached to the bottom of the loop.
An object supported by these prior art devices either is not easily removed from the clip means or cannot be readily lowered or raised because the devices do not incorporate a reusable, adjustable object suspending means. The absence of such means results in additional expenditures of materials and labor, for example, any time a store display is rearranged. Furthermore, prior art devices such as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,327,376 are apt to twist open and disengage from the ceiling runner if the weight of the supported objected is substantial.